Life or Death
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Edward is a surgeon and Bella is a nurse, they work at the same hospital, but will they find each other? Will they fall in love or will they be broken apart from rules? all human/ah, canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST DAY

Driving down the wet highway of my new hometown, Seattle was very different to Forks. The sky was scattered with clouds as the sun rose for the day, I was wearing my light green scrubs with a long-sleeved white top, the clothes I would be wearing for who knows how many years?

As of today I was a nurse at Seattle Grace Hospital learning under the hands of the great Dr. Carlisle Cullen; he was supposedly the best surgeon in America. I had heard in college that his son followed in his footsteps and that his daughter is a major designer and that his oldest child was one of the best lawyers in New York and Los Angeles. I was a very lucky student to get into the program, stating that I am from a small town and have parents with little money.

My dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks and my mom, Renee, was a pre-school teacher, we lived comfortably but sometimes it would be a bit tight, I got lonely sometimes since I didn't have any brothers or sisters to hang around with and that I would have to cancel camps during the summer because we couldn't pay for it.

My mother took it hard when I decided to move up to Seattle but it was for myself and my future, I wasn't going to spend my life in a small town were everyone knows your business and you know there's I want to have a good time with friends and go out and not stay in all the time, like the people in Forks do. So here I was, in Seattle, my first week and I love it.

Turning the corner, I sighed nervously and looked up at the huge six storey hospital, it was wide and went back for about a quarter of a mile, I looked at the parking lot and gasped, there was so many cars here for six thirty in the morning. I went around the lot and found a free space that was two spaces away from an Austin Martin DB9. I parked my silver Volvo and hopped out excitedly, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking towards the building.

The hospital was huge, the entrance was wide with glass automatic doors, the walls were red brick on the right and left side and the middle had a huge glass panelled window that went all the way to the top floor. There was a walkway that started at the hospitals entrance and ended at the highway around a half a mile away, it was lined with benches and trash cans.

Going into the hospital, was like any medical persons dream, there was waiting rooms on the right and left side of the hallway that led up to the reception and elevators on the right and left wings of the hospital. I noticed a catwalk on the middle floor that connected the floor together.

Seeing all the doctors and nurses intimidated me a little, they all looked professional with there hair up and there pagers hooked onto there scrubs and I just looked like me, I was Bella Swan with the brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that came from the small town of Forks. I walked up to the reception area and blonde middle-aged women looked up at me.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"I am looking for the Nurses Program," I informed her.

"If you go up to level three and cross the catwalk, you should come to the east wing and then go through wooden double doors, then go down that hallway, until you get to the end, the nurses lounge is room E12." She gave me a file. "This is the information on the program and where to go." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

When I finally got to the lounge, there were two other people in the room and looking at my watch, I was twenty minutes early; I sighed and opened the file. Apparently I was locker 24 and my stuff was in it. I went over and opened it, I found my pager and my ID card, which I put on my breast pocket, I put my pocket sized notebook in my pocket.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley." I turned, finding a small brunette looking up to me, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I introduced myself.

I hadn't noticed that the room was full of people and that there was a man calling names out. Jessica got called and I turned back to my locker.

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber." The girl from the locker next to me said, I shook her pale hand politely.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I told her, she smiled and I turned to my locker and hooked my pager onto my light green scrubs.

"I am assisting Dr. Burke in the O.R today, you?" she asked, making conversation.

"I have Dr. Cullen." I replied, with a small smile, knowing how lucky I was.

"Which one?" she gasped.

"Edward Cullen."

"O my gosh, you are like the luckiest person in here, training under Dr. Cullen. Which service are you on today?" she was totally into it.

"He is working in paediatrics, he has a case on a four year old." I informed her, she nodded and closed her locker.

"I guess I'll see you later." She looked at her watch and then started to move away.

"Yeah, I guess so." I locked my locker and then walked out.

As I was going down the hallway, I noticed Dr. Cullen, he was talking to a young women, she had chopped black hair with pale white skin, her clothes were beyond amazing. I saw her giggle at something and then the other Dr. Cullen walked up. Just the one I was looking for, I thought.

Looking at them, I saw that they all had some of the same features, like their noses and lips.

Seeing Edward for the first time blew me away. He was hot and I don't mean the average hot but sexy hot. His messy bronze coloured hair looked damp, as if he had taken a shower, his tanned skin showed that he had got back from somewhere sunny and warm, he was muscular, you could tell that he worked out.

"Err…excuse me Dr. Cullen, I'm the nurse assisting you today." I told him.

He turned and looked at me and for the first time I saw his glistening bright green eyes. He was gorgeous. Nodding he patted his father on the shoulder and hugged the female, goodbye.

"Hello. I take it that you're Isabella Swan."

"And I take it that your Dr. Edward Cullen, call me Bella." I had no clue were the cheekiness and confidence came from?

"Of course." His eyebrows furrowed. "As you know we are working in paediatrics today, I need you to grab Elizabeth Harris's chart from the nurses station on the third floor, I will meet you there in ten minutes." He said. "And Swan, I don't like mistakes."

I nodded, turning in the direction of the elevators and looking over to see Jessica with a frightened expression on her face. I gave her a sympathetic look and she nodded. Pressing Level 3, I rode on the elevator, I had a feeling as if someone was watching me, I was sure the elevator was empty but I still had the feeling.

Turning around I saw Edward, with a cup of coffee, staring at me. Gasping I put a hand on my chest, trying to slow my heart rate, surprisingly he chuckled and I growled in frustration.

"Don't do that." I said.

"Do what?" he took a step closer to me.

"Appear out of nowhere." I half yelled, his eyebrow rose.

"Well if you looked up as you walked, maybe you would have noticed." He replied and I turned to face the door, annoyed at him.

As soon as they opened I walked out and heard a muffled laugh behind me, it took all my strength not to go back and hit him. This was going to be a long thirty-six hours.

I sighed in relief as I saw Angela at the nurses station, walking up to her, I noticed an intern staring at me. He smiled as we both made eye contact, god all the men here are better looking than the ones in Forks, I thought to myself.

"Hey Ang" I said, turning to the secretary at the nurses station. "Can I have Elizabeth Harris' chart, please?" she nodded.

"So how is Dr. Cullen?" she nudged me.

"A totally gorgeous, sweet and nice but when it comes to work, he is as hard as nails. Doesn't like mistakes." I stated. "How's Dr. Burke?"

"A total ass but a great surgeon." She told me.

My pager went and I looked at it, Dr. Cullen, the head nurse gave me the chart and I thanked her, leaving Angela, I went to the paediatric floor.

Walking in the patient's room, I gasped. I hadn't braised myself for what I saw, a four year old as pale as snow with machines hooked up to her. Her mother was sitting on her bed, while Edward talked. I handed him the chart and stepped back.

"Excuse me, Edward, we have a meeting with the chief of surgery, we would like you to be there and anyone that is looking after our daughter." Elizabeth's mother said.

"Of course." He replied.

"Edward," Elizabeth coughed. "Can you make my head pain go away." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

He nodded, and clicked one of the wires so that the morphine could flow through.

"Mommy, am I going to another world?" she asked.

Her mother looked at Edward and he stepped closer as the father closed his eyes in pain.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"The boy in the nursery said that people who are sick go to another world." She smiled innocently.

He nodded and looked at her mother, "I will check on her later, Anne. See you, Richard." He walked out and I followed.

"Write on her chart, to give her another set of painkillers every night at eight." He said.

I walked to the nurse's station and began writing all her prescriptions.

Seeing Edward outside the patient's door, looking pained as ever only made me want to comfort him. I knew deep down that he didn't want to see this child in so much pain, let alone have a life threatening surgery. I felt for him, I saw his reaction when the parents burst out crying.

Looking at Elizabeth's chart, she had a forty percent chance of living, and in surgery; it meant that she might not even make it off the table.

Closing her chart, I took a sip of my coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing her chart, I took a sip of my coffee. I walked over to Edward and heard him sigh sadly. I stud there and waited for him to talk.

"Wait in the conference room, we will be meeting with her parents." He didn't look up; instead he looked at the ground.

I walked off and went to room C11, were the meeting would take place, I set out a jug of water and five glasses, putting a few muffins out as well, I looked up and could see them all walking in. Elizabeth's mother, Anne, smiled at me as her father, Richard, walked past me and sat down rudely.

Carlisle and Edward took their seats and I sat down in the middle of them.

"This is Bella Swan, the nurse assisting me today and she will be looking after Elizabeth as she continues her stay here." Edward introduced me.

"Edward, I was wondering if we should go forward with the surgery, I want to know your thoughts on this." She looked at him with a pained expression.

"If this was my child, I personally would be saddened and emotionally drained and I admire you for your strength but, Elizabeth's condition is advancing rapidly and by looking at it, I don't think she can survive the surgery. And even if she made it off the table…" he shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

"So the chance's of my daughter living after the surgery are slim, correct." Elizabeth's mother said, her tears spilling over.

Edward didn't answer straight away, he looked at the table, his head in his hands, "Yes, it is correct, Elizabeth's condition is very advanced and as she is so young and small, her body wont be able to deal with the stress."

"But what if she did, how long would she get?" her father bored his eyes into Edward's.

"Three months at least." He sighed, her mother cried into her fathers shoulder.

"And without the surgery?" Richard showed no emotion.

"A month, three weeks." His voice cracked, Carlisle put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You find us time, you find us time." Richard pointed his finger at Edward, he demanded it.

"Richard there trying." Anne said.

"There not." He yelled, "our daughter wouldn't be in here if they were trying, she wouldn't be hooked up to machines, she wouldn't be in this position."

"Do the surgery, do it and get us a cure." He said, signing the concent form and handing the pen over to his wife.

"Maybe we shouldn't." she whispered through her sobs. "We should enjoy are daughter as long as possible, we shouldn't do it, I don't feel comfortable doing it and Edward recommends that we not do it, so no." she put the pen down.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU FEEL." Richard roared in her face, making me jump, Edward put a hand on my back, soothing me from the fright. "How do you think she is, she is in pain, our Lizzie is in pain and you don't care." He was an inch away from her face.

"Of course I care, I just don't want to lose her." She said, her tears spilling over. I put my hand across the table and held her in mine, rubbing soothing circles.

"Well your killing her." He said.

"Why don't we all take a deep breathe." Carlisle intervened. "I understand that you are unhappy and saddened as it has come to this, but you need to do what you think is best, not for you and the timeline but what is best for her, what she needs and how she needs it." He looked both of them in there eyes. "Now Edward thinks that she wont live through the surgery and I know that Richard you disagree." He gestured towards him. "And I know that Anne, you feel its not the right thing to do, but you both need to put your minds at rest, discuss it, sleep on it and we will resume this meeting in the morning." He said standing up and looking at Edward. "You follow me." He told him bitterly, he sighed getting up and following his father.

I watched as they walked to the corner and then Carlisle stopped, I opened the file, pretending to write, so Edward wouldn't see.

"You do not say that to a patient," Carlisle hissed, "you don't tell them your feelings, you tell them what the surgery is about, it is to about what you think."

"She asked me and it is my oath as a surgeon to answer, this child has been my patient for over three years and if I feel the need to say something I will say it." He took a step back and walked away.

Getting up, I took a bottle of water with me, I made my way to the lounge where I found Angela, she sighed and I sat down beside her.

"Hey, get any good surgery's" I asked, taking a sip of my water and then putting it down on the coffee table.

"No, Dr. Burke says that for the first few weeks we will be watching." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the magazine that she was reading. "Did you get anything good?"

"Yeah, I have a four year old needing lung surgery but her parents haven't decided to do it yet, the father wants to but the mother doesn't, there torn between keeping her alive and letting her go and being pain free." I shook my head in sadness.

"Lucky, at least you get to do something, I just follow Burke around, anyway…how is Dr. Cullen?"

"Edward is fine…got into a fight with his dad, though." I informed her.

"Unlucky for him." She muttered, just then my pager went off, I groaned in frustration, couldn't I have a minute to myself?

"I gotta go." She waved me off, continuing to read her magazine.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was making my way up to the paediatric floor, I felt my phone vibrate, indicating that I got a text message. Looking at the caller ID, I smiled.

Hey Bella, just got a job as a singer in London, I was wondering how you are? I hope Seattle is being good to you!

Meganxxxxxxxxxx

That is great, I hope to see you live! Seattle is great and my job is amazing, talk to you later, got to work.

Bellaxxxxxxxxxxxx love you….

I smiled and walked out of the elevator, Megan was like my sister she was always there for me, we grew up together and when we both had to leave for college it was hard for both of us but we still keep in contact.

I went over to the nurse's station and put Elizabeth's chart back, I went to her room, to do the check up. I found her sleeping, her little body looking tiny in the big hospital bed, her blonde hair spread out across the pink Hello Kitty pillow. Her mother Anne was in the armchair across from her bed, she looked to be worn out and looked as if she was crying. I went over to the machine and put the morphine back on, I looked around the room but Richard wasn't here, I could sense her eyes on me but didn't look up from my work, I heard a sob escape and looked up.

"He left, he said he would be back tomorrow." She shook her head and I went to sit in the chair beside her "What do you think? I'm asking you because I saw your face in the meeting."

"Well…its your choice, you're the one that will be deciding and you have to be at peace with what you choose. Do you want time with her or do you want her to be in pain? Are you ready to let go?" I asked, she sobbed and I held her for about an hour.

Leaving her room, I cussed quietly…I forgot all about Edward's page. Running to his office I found that he wasn't even there. Looking at the page once more, I went to the E.R. Running down the hallway, I made my way to the trauma room. I found him with his hands pumping a child's chest, the monitor going wild and then a flat line.

"Push one of epee." He shouted, waiting for a few moments the heart rate was the same. "Nothing." He yelled.

Taking the paddles from the other nurse, I placed them on the little boys chest, "Charge to 200." I yelled as Edward pushed medication into him. Nothing worked so I charged again to 300 but there was nothing.

Edward sighed and took his scrub cap off that had a type of crest on it. He looked at the child and began to take the wires away…letting him go.

"Nurse Swan, stitch and clean up his arms, please." He whispered, with deep emotion.

Taking all the IV's out of his left arm, I gasped, realizing that his arms were full off bruises, looking down at his legs to were his Ralph Lauren stripped blue shorts met his knee, I saw a finger mark and then another one just at his shoe but it looked to be in the shape of a boot.

"What is it?" Edward asked, looking at me with confusion.

"Look at his arms…and his legs, they have bruises in the shape of fists and fingers, and this one," I pointed to his foot "looks to be a shoe or some type of boot." I told him.

Edward looked and gasped, finally he looked under the Childs red ratty shirt, we both gasped, he had large bruises around his ribs and his stomach was burnt, as if they poked cigarettes into him, there was even ash marks.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Only six but these bruises show years of abuse, look at his rib it has been broken at least three times." He growled, taking the last IV out and stitching his arm. His face was full of anger and sadness, all I really wanted to do was give him a hug and say that it was okay, but I couldn't.

"Call 911 and page my father, also get those son of a bitches into a conference room." He said, putting the white sheet over the child's head. I sighed, going to the phone and explained to the police what had happened and then I paged Carlisle, just like he told me to.

When going down to the waiting room, I saw them. They sat across from each other, not looking worried as any other parents in the room. They looked as if they didn't care, which made me angry. Walking up to them, they didn't stand; they just sat and looked at me like I had two heads.

"How is Jason?" his mother asked, after a few moments.

"Dr. Cullen would like to explain, could you both come with me." I turned around and heard them get up and follow.

Walking into the conference room, I sat beside Edward and the police behind us with Carlisle at the head of the table, they looked confused but sat anyway.

"What's this about?" the husband asked.

"Your son…he has passed, I am very sorry but there is something else. As Miss. Swan and I were cleaning up, we found bruises and broken bones, they were in the shape of fingers and fists, would you like to explain?" Edward said with anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about, I love my son." His father said.

"Well let me show you his body and x-rays, I can see years of abuse, would you like to start again?" Edward asked, hi voice polite but angry.

"I am the one who was abusing Jason, my husband is never home and since Jason is autistic he can really annoy me so I hit him to be quiet." His mother said, the father stud, punching the wall aggressively, I gasped and jumped, I was frightened. Edward held my hand and I looked at him, a weak smile played on his lips. I felt the electricity between our hands, a small tingle ran threw my body and I knew he could feel it too.

"CLARE WHY WOULD YOU EVER HIT OUR LITTLE BOY. HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU KILLED MY SON . . ." The father broke down into tears, Edward stud, bringing me with him, the police came in and we both walked out.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little scared." He looked into my eyes, he let my hand go and I was instantly sad that the shock had gone. My heart ached for it to be there.

I sighed. "I just don't understand how anyone could hurt a child that badly, I . . ."

I walked off, leaving him there, I don't know why, I just had to leave before I said something I would regret, I moved quickly and made my way to the lounge. I was glad no one was in here. It was nearing the end of my shift and I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I sighed and started packing my bag, I took off my scrubs and put on my jeans and dark blue hoodie. I put on my black converses and slung my bag over my back, I took my pager and notebook, putting them in my hoddie's pouch.

I walked out when I saw Edward, I didn't look at him, I just waited for him to say something. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed." I sighed, I hadn't noticed that he was dressed in jeans and a black shirt. He was sex on legs.

"Oh okay . . . I was wondering if you wanted to join me in a surgery tomorrow, a heart bypass, interested?" I nodded.

"Sure." We began walking and when we got to the parking lot, I opened my car door, looking at him. He owned the Austin Martin DB9, I gasped.

"See you tomorrow Bella." He smiled and got in his car, purring the engine and speeding out, I blushed and got in my car. I drove to my apartment in a daze.

Once I got home, I had a warm hot shower in an attempt to un-knot the knots in my back. I sighed and stepped out, I dressed myself in a robe and went to bed, I let darkness take me . . .

I woke up and stretched, I looked at the clock, 1am, sighing I got up to have dinner, while the pasta sauce was cooking, I dried my hair and straightened it. I boiled pasta and got a plate, I ate and watched TV, I heard a knock on the door and answered it, a little scared.

I opened the door and there was no one there, just a single red rose on the carpet. There was no note but I smiled, I lifted it into my hands and sniffed it, the lovely sweet scent filled my nose, "Thank you." I said, it was to know one, but I still said it, I went inside and put it in water.

I went back to sleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of Edward . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_I sighed when I got up, I looked at my pager . . . Thank god I didn't sleep through any emergencies. I walked forward to the bathroom and smiled, as the hot running water glided down my back. I scrubbed myself clean and then got out, French braiding my hair. I brushed my teeth until it started to hurt, I wanted them to be extra clean. I decided to skip breakfast. I wanted to get to the hospital, all I could think about was Edward, I looked at the rose and sighed, I hope it was from him._

_I dressed in black jeans and a light blue v-neck, I put on my dark blue hoddie over it, and not really caring what I wore. I picked up my car keys and slung my backpack over my shoulder, I went down to the under ground parking lot and hopped in my silver Volvo._

_I drove towards the hospital and parked in the exact space a yesterday, I looked at the clock and groaned, I was an hour early, and it was only 06:15am. I sighed and got out. _

_I entered the hospital and went to the nurse's lounge, I changed into my scrubs and went to the nurse's station, and I wanted to revise her chart. _

_I was looking threw it, noticing that more morphine was doubled, she was getting worse, I sighed unhappily, leaning against the desk. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and the electricity shock run threw me; I closed my eyes and smiled._

"_Dr. Cullen." I said._

"_Ms. Swan, how are you this morning?" I looked up at him and he smirked._

"_Very well, I see you're in early." I commented._

"_I couldn't sleep . . ." He leaned down and his lips were at my ear, "Plus I wanted to see someone, enjoy that rose last night?" I looked at him surprised, he winked walking off, HE gave ME the rose, Oh My God, he likes me, and I like him. I smiled widely._

_I walked to the children's ward and sat at the nurses station, I couldn't start rounds until at least half seven. I took out the case from yesterday; I see the little boy's mother was in questioning, served her right for beating her six year old son._

_I jumped when someone sat beside me, swinging in there chair. I sighed, it was only Angela._

"_Hey Babes." She said, taking a chart out._

"_Hey, why are you in so early?" I asked, looking up from the chart and smiling at her._

"_I could ask you the same thing." She smirked._

"_Touché. But I am here because I didn't notice that I was an hour early, you?" She smiled._

"_I am on the paediatric board today and I couldn't sleep last night." She shrugged, looking threw the file. _

"_What file are you looking for?" I asked._

"_Jason Kelly's." I sighed and handed her the file._

"_He died yesterday; I say you will be doing the examination with Dr. Burke." She frowned. "What?" I looked at her._

"_Why do I have to have the dead kid?" I gasped._

"_Angela, don't say things like that. He died yesterday from being beaten his whole life have some respect." She sighed unhappily with herself._

"_You're right I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She frowned, "I just want a good case, like you, you have that girl . . ."_

"_Elizabeth?" I asked._

"_Yeah, you have Elizabeth with the brain tumour; you're like her trauma nurse." I laughed, no I wasn't, I just gave her meds._

"_Angela, you will get your turn, just wait." I told her._

"_I cant wait." She sighed._

_I got up smiling, "Be patient." I called out, walking towards the coffee stand._

"_Easy for you to say." I heard her mutter, I laughed._

_I sighed and drank my coffee in silence while looking at the TV a kids cartoon was on and I sighed, I looked around the waiting room and saw children sleeping in there parents laps. I smiled and got up, finishing my coffee I putting in the bin. I looked at my watch, seeing that it was quarter to eight. _

_I went to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door, pocking my head in before actually go threw the door, I saw her mother resting her head on the bed and her father standing by the window, looking out onto the highway._

"_Good morning." I whispered._

"_Morning Bella." Anne smiled up at me._

_I opened the chart and saw that this morning she had been given a boost of morphine, I looked at the name and it was signed by M. Newton, who was he._

_I checked everything on the monitors busting her medication except the morphine, I paged Edward and he responded, I waited outside of her room until he came._

"_Yes Ms. Swan?" He smiled._

"_I was wondering if I should give her a boost of morphine now or wait until later, since she got given it at three this morning." His eyebrows furrowed._

"_I never told anyone to give her morphine, let me just check with this Newton person and I will get back to you, okay?" I nodded and he smiled._

"_Okay I want you to work down in the emergency room for the time being, page me if you need anything." I nodded and walked away from him. _

_I took the elevator down to the basement and when the doors opened, it was chaos._


	5. Chapter 5

My first case was a boy that had a broken arm, his bone was broken in half and I knew he needed surgery; I could tell he broke it playing soccer because he has his gear on.

My next was a girl that needed stitches because she had tripped on her way to school . . .the list went on and on until five o'clock, I was tired and stressed, I went back up to the children's ward and sat down in the lounge chairs, drinking coffee, I looked up to see Edward walking towards me, I stud up.

"Bella, I thought you were dealing with the emergency cases downstairs." He asked, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Um . . . I was but there aren't anymore." He nodded.

"Bella?" He looked at me with a serious face.

"Yes?" I looked back at him and he smiled lightly.

"This might sound a bit early but would you go on a date with me this Friday?" He smiled, taking in a breath.

"Yes, I would love to, what time?" I asked.

"How does six-thirty sound?" I nodded. "So I will pick you up from your apartment."

"Yeah, do you want my address?"

"I already know it." He chuckled.

"So I will see you tomorrow night, I am not going to be working tomorrow, I actually have to leave know but I left all your instructions in your locker." I nodded, we both stood and hugged goodbye, and the shock going threw both of out bodies.

I watched as he walked off, tomorrow would be worse because I wouldn't see him. I sighed and went to the lounge, I opened my locker and took out three files and a list of about twelve things to do, they weren't major, just checking on patients and giving meds. I looked at Elizabeth's chart; I saw that she was stable.

I heard the lounge door open and Jessica arrived in with a man behind her, he was young and had blonde hair and blue eyes, he smiled widely at me but I looked away.

"Hey Jess." I said.

"Hey Bella, this is my friend Mike, he is an intern here." She gestured to him; I saw that he wore light blue scrubs and a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hi Bella." He shook my hand, a bit forcefully.

"Hello . . ." I whispered, going over to the sofa and sitting on it.

I looked through the files and a few minutes later the sofa shifted, I noticed that he was sitting way closer to me than Jessica; he was invading my personal space.

I stared at him and he smiled, I scowled and looked at Jessica, "Can you tell your friend to back off?" I got up and packed my things, bringing them with me as I walked out in a huff.

I didn't know where to go but for some reason I ended up on a gurney, studying in a quit hallway in the basement of the hospital.

The floor was usually where they kept all the donated blood and organs, I started writing down all the patients history's into there files.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a short women standing beside the bed, she looked very like the women that Edward was with before I had been assigned to him, she had some of his features.

Then I realized, she was his sister.

I smiled, "Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"No, I was just wondering . . .are you the girl my brother asked on a date?" I nodded, blush creeping onto my face. "Well I was wondering if you would let me style you?"

"Err . . . I don't-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Oh please, I beg you, you are a very good looking women and it would be my honour to style you, plus its free and you would look so sexy for your date with my brother."

I sighed, "Okay fine, but can u at least know your name?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Alice, Edward's sister, I am a designer in New York, Paris, L.A., and Seattle. And we are going to be best friends." I laughed.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you." I stated.

Just then my pager went off and I sighed, "You better go, I will come by your apartment at 12pm, on Friday, you have that day off work, right?" I nodded.

"Great, I will see you soon." She smiled and walked off, I quickly got my stuff together and ran down the hallway, I grabbed Elizabeth's chart and went to her room.

Everyone was there, including Edward. I handed him the chart and looked at Elizabeth, she was sleeping, she was still stable, nothing seemed to change.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "So have you chosen to do the surgery or not?" He asked politely.

"We have been thinking and we are going to go ahead with it." Richard spoke.

I looked at Anne who was just shaking her head, not saying anything, I saw her signature on the consent form and I stud back my back hitting the wall, I sighed quietly and Edward looked at me, a half hearted smile on his face.

"Okay well on Saturday evening we will do the surgery, Edward should be able to the surgical team up and running by then." Carlisle stated.

"I'll do the best I can." Edward whispered, looking down at Elizabeth.

I heard a pager go off and Carlisle left along with Richard, they were going to discuss payments.

Edward sat down in a chair beside Elizabeth's bed, he took her small hand in his. His eyes looking at her tiny body in the bed. Elizabeth started stirring and she smiled seeing Edward.

"Hello princess." He said to her and she giggled.

"Hi Edward." She yawned, "Mommy can we go to the play area?" She asked.

"No not today Elizabeth." Anne replied.

"Why? Is it because of what the boy said, that sick people go to a better world, that others take care of them." She sighed.

"Elizabeth-." Her mother started to say but her small weak voice cut in.

"No mommy, the little boy was right, people do go to a better world after this life, right?" She looked at Edward.

"They do but I am going to try and keep you away from that world for a little while longer." He said, taking a breathe, "I am going to try and keep you with mommy."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I want to stay with you." Anne kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

Edward stud and we both walked out. He let out a deep breath and sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked, my hand on his arm.

"Its just that I don't want to do the surgery, I feel as if I am going in blind, like I don't know what to do. The only thing that is keeping me happy is you, you're the one person that shows me that there is hope." He kissed my cheek and hugged me, then turning and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

The later days past and soon it was Friday, I sighed happily. My date with Edward was tonight. I couldn't stop smiling. I saw that it was ten thirty, I sighed and started to clean up, Alice would be over at 12pm and I had to get ready.

I cleaned, had breakfast and then had a shower and got dressed. I watched TV for a while until I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Alice, she was carrying a case full of what I knew was make-up and stuff, she also had a dress and I could see that she had designed it by the name written on the bag.

"Hello Bella." She smiled, "Where can I put these?" She asked.

"Any where is fine, thanks for doing this." I smiled genuinely.

"No problem but I volunteered. So I am going to do your nails first." I nodded, she opened her bag and started putting out all her nail accessories.

"That's a lot of stuff." I giggled.

She laughed, "Yeah, but this is what I love doing, so . . ." She shrugged, "I thought we could get to know each other better." I nodded in agreement. "So tell me about yourself." She smiled, patting the space on the floor beside her, I sat and she took my hand in hers.

"Well I was born in Forks Washington, my parents are divorced and what ended up happening was that I moved across the county my mother and saw my dad two weeks every year, I missed him especially when my mom got remarried." I watched as she cleaned my nails.

"Well, my siblings and I were also born in Forks, we lived there until I was five and then we moved to California and that's when I took an interest in fashion. My brothers were great at sport but my eldest brother Emmett gave up a football scholarship to become a lawyer, he loves finding out the truth but I always keep him in the dark." She giggled.

"Yeah I've heard about your brother, 96% success rate, that's pretty impressive." I smiled.

"Well that's him . . . Edward though, he was passionate about medicine, he loved animals, used to ride horses, played rugby and loved basketball. He was great at everything he did, he is protective of me which I like but sometimes it can get annoying." She told me while filing my nails.

"I like your brother, I find him attractive and sweet, very caring." I smiled, just his name being called out made butterflies in my stomach.

"Well that's Edward, he wasn't always a good boy growing up though." She laughed.

"Tell me things about him." I told her.

"Well when we I was nine, he was twelve and Emmett was fourteen, both boys decided to play a trick on my parents, so we were in Forks for the weekend and they decided to drive my dads Mercedes, well Emmett was driving and he drove it into the pool, they were lucky to escape with there lives, well they were killed afterwards grounded for six months." I laughed, I could only imagine what they did together.

"My parents would kill me if I ever did anything like that."

"My parents were angry for a lot more than six months but they had to let them off the hook at some stage." She shrugged, painting my very clean toenails.

I nodded, "So what age was Edward when he knew he wanted to be a surgeon?" I asked.

"At the age of two, at the age of eleven when he was sick, my dad didn't want to leave him at home so he let him sit up in the gallery and watch him perform surgery's by the age of sixteen Edward was ready to be an intern, he knew so much medical talk it would make you dizzy." She laughed shaky her head.

"Well I became a nurse because my mom said it would be a job that I was good at and I love it but I don't want to be doing it all my life." I sighed.

"You don't have to do it all your life, I mean life is full of choices." She smiled, painting the tips of my finger nails white.

"Yeah I just have too figure out what I want to do in the long run, but I am really happy I met your brother . . ." I smiled, it neared six thirty sooner than I expected and I stud in the hallway, my hair and make-up done with my black dress and high heels on. I was nervous even though Alice said I would be fine.

I heard a knock on the door, I sucked in a breath and opened the door a smile on my face, "Hey, Edward." I hugged him, he looked amazing, I thought he looked sexy in his dark blue scrubs but that was an understatement to what he looked like now.

"Hey Bella." He smiled realising me. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I placed my hand in his and he led me out of the apartment and to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door of his Austin Martin DB9.

"Well I thought we could go for dinner, and I have a surprise for after." He smiled.

"I hate surprises." I muttered as we pulled onto the highway.

"Bella babe, just wait and see." He whispered, holding my hand in his.

"Okay." I smiled, I looked around the car and leaned back in my seat in comfort, the wine leather seats were so comfortable.

I looked t Edward as he drove, I looked at his relaxed features, I stared out at the town and saw many people looking at the us, well the car.

"Do people always stair?" I asked him.

"No, it must be because I have the most beautiful women in the car." He stated, pulling into a car space.

He turned off the engine and opened his door, coming around to my side, and opening my door, he held out his hand and I took it, heaving myself up out of the car. I smiled and he held onto my hand, he led me down the street, "I thought we could go to _LA BELLA ITALIA, _I love Italian food, I hope you do?" He smiled.

"This is perfect." I reached up and stroked his cheek.

He smiled, "Then come on, lets eat." He whispered, rubbing my hand that was on his cheek.

The waited led us to our table, it was quiet but there was still many people in the restaurant most of the people were at the bar having drinks.

"What wine may I interest you this evening Sir?" The waiter asked.

"I would like to have a white wine, any suggestions?" Edward asked, looking at me, I shook my head, he turned to the waiter.

"We have a nice white it's a famous Italian wine." Edward ordered a bottle of it and I looked at the menu, everything was expensive.

Our wine came and Edward tested it, saying it was very nice. "So Bella, I hear you were born in Forks." I nodded.

"Yes, but my parents divorced and I went to live with my mom in Arizona seeing my dad two weeks a year, it was hard but at seventeen I came back to Washington and finished my last semester at the high school there."

"Aren't you from Forks as well?" I asked.

"Yes but we moved to California when I was five and at sixteen we all came back to Forks and I went to an all boys boarding school with Emmett around three hours outside of Forks. We came home on weekends and I knew are parents were happy to see us get back on the bus every week because we were dare devils when put together." He chuckled.

"Yes Alice told me you and Emmett drove your dads car into the swimming pool, you must have gotten killed for that." I laughed.

"Emmett was driving, I had nothing to do with the car getting into the pool." He held his hands up in surrender.

I took a sip of my wine and closed my menu, I decided on pasta with the famous tomato sauce.

We ordered and dinner went quickly, I really liked Edward, he was funny and light hearted, he was caring and kind. I smiled and giggled when he talked or made jokes. We split a slice of chocolate cake, eating it.

I learned that Edward had never really had a girlfriend, he said he dated in high school but nothing serious. I however had not dating background, he asked why and I replied saying I never found someone that liked me for me and not my figure.

We left the restaurant and decided to go for a walk around the town, I loved seeing Seattle, especially with Edward, we held hands and talked while we walked around. We were passing a night club and I shivered, we were near the car and Edward said he had a hoodie in the car that he would get.

He came back and handed it to me, I slipped it over my head and he pulled it down, I was only 5 foot 4 and he was 6 foot 2, so we made an interesting pair. The hoodie went passed my waist and I pulled the hood up, I was freezing, Edward pulled me close and I leaned into his, he leaned down and his lips brushed softly against mine.

I kissed him back, the kiss was gentle but made me weak to my knees with the amount of passion. My hands wrapped around his neck, going to his soft hair, they glided threw it. I felt his hands that were circled around my waist run up along my back and then go down resting just above my butt.

We pulled back breathless, smiles on our faces, he put his forehead to mine and I kissed his lips lightly again.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

We continued to walk around, he bought me eleven roses, stating that the one he gave earlier in the week would make it a dozen, I smiled and kissed his lips lightly, I told him he didn't need to do that but he assured me that I deserved it.

I smiled and we walked back to the car, he brought me back to the apartment and I didn't realize that it was twelve.

I sighed when we got to my apartment, he opened my door for me and walked me to my door, I opened it and turned to him "Thank you for tonight, it was perfect." I smiled, "I should probably give you your hoodie back." I pointed to it.

"No, no keep it, it tells me that I get to see you again." He smiled.

"Well thank you for everything." I stated.

"Your welcome, well I better go, big surgery later today." He sighed.

"I will be watching you from the gallery." I assured him.

He nodded, and leaned down, kissing my lips gently but it was long and our tongues fought for dominance. "Sleep well Bella." He whispered in my ear and walked away.

"Bye Edward." I said and he walked away.

I closed my apartment door and slid down until my butt hit the floor. I smiled and sniffed his hoodie. It melt amazing, just like him.

I went to bed that night, dreaming of Edward . . .


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up remembering last night I couldn't believe Edward kissed me and it wasn't just a kiss, it had passion and love mixed in it. Last night was one of the best nights I have had in my life, not just because of the passionate kiss but because I meet someone that actually cared about me and liked me for me and not just because I had a descent body that other boys tried to toy with. Edward taught me that there was more to life than work and school and being cooped up in my apartment, he taught me that life was full of excitement and fun with things to do.

Last night was the most fun I have had in years and I got to share it with the one I love, I actually fell for him!

I am head over heals in love with Edward Cullen and I only met him two weeks ago.

I got up and started to get ready for work, pulling on my light green scrubs with a smile. I couldn't wait to see him. I skipped breakfast, not feeling hungry, just wanting to see him.

Going down the familiar highway to the hospital, a sense of excitement washed through me. I turned the radio on and my favourite song came on One Love by U2, last night, when we were walking down the street, he kissed me and it ended up to be outside a club that had this song playing, my favourite song. Listening to it, I sped to the hospital.

Once I got ready, I started on my work, also trying to find Edward, I had heard that Edward had an emergency heart surgery late this morning, so I wasn't sure when he would be here.

I checked on my patients and ended finding out that he was in surgery doing lung surgery, that gave me the morning off since he was my teacher and his absence made me free to do what I like.

Going up to the gallery, I saw him in a mask and overalls, he put his gloves on and looked up, I caught his gaze and he winked at me, I giggled quietly so other people in the room wouldn't catch me. I saw Jessica beside him; I hadn't known that she was scrubbing in.

He looked down at the man he was operating on and the scrub nurse gave him the scalpel. Two hours into the surgery, he inhaled and exhaled loudly, that got Jessica's attention, she looked up at him and then looked back down at the tube she was holding.

After a while of silence, Jessica spoke and I really wished she hadn't said it.

"So…Edward, how long have you and Bella been dating?" she asked, I gasped as I looked on from the gallery- people staring at me.

Edward looked up from the body he was operating on, he looked to be furious, he took his hand out of the patients lung, turning his head towards her "And were did you hear this?" he glared.

"Well, I saw you guys at dinner and then you kissed her outside of the club I was at." She told him- I felt my face go red with the blush.

"And you think it is appropriate to bring it up in my O.R, in front of my staff and also while I work over this man's lung." He growled. "I would like you to wait outside, I will be having a discussion with you in a moment." He began working again; I could tell he was stressed.

I could feel eyes on me and I sank back into my chair, keeping them forward.

"Can you page Dr. Weber, ask him if he will finish up, I'm too angry to finish." He honestly told them.

I got up, leaving the gallery and feeling there eyes follow me until I disappeared around the corner, going down the stairs, I saw Jessica sitting in a chair outside the scrub in room.

It took all my strength not to go over to her and rip her head off, luckily, Dr. Weber walked into the scrub in room, so I knew Edward would be out in a minute.

Jessica spotted me and I glared, she gave me a smug smile but it was quickly removed as Edward came into view, when he took his mask off I could see how angry he was, his jaw clenched as his expression looked as if he was ready for a fight. I walked over to him, seeing his hands clenched into fists, as he approached Jessica. I walked over putting my hand on his forearm; he nodded, knowing that he could not explode right now. "You come with me." He coldly said as he walked of but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I saw how scared Jessica was.

I walked back to the nurse's lounge and began to work on the chart from yesterday, I got a coffee and curled up on the sofa, I was comfortable, know one was here to annoy me.

After a while of thinking and looking around and working, I was on my last chart. The door opened, I didn't bother to look, but as the footsteps came closer, I looked up, peeking through my lashes.

Edward came over and sat beside me, taking my coffee out of my free hand, he took a gulp of it and sighed.

"That's good coffee." He muttered.

"I know, I made it and was enjoying it." I giggled.

He shrugged taking another sip. "I talked to Jessica…she wont bother us anymore." He smiled.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" I asked, he looked at me with an evil grin.

"I wanted to but no, my father did, he said to leave us alone and she will be apologizing to you later." He smiled again.

He laid his head next to mine on the arm rest, I could see that he was tired, he had black all under his eyes. I put one of my hands in his hair and rubbed soothing circles. He moaned and I could tell he liked it, he sat up and took my hand in his, yawning.

"Your tired." I commented, tracing the black under his eyelids, he groaned and I sighed resting my head on the back of the sofa. I put my pen and charts on the ground.

Edward rested his head on my stomach and after a while of massaging his hair and occasionally kissing his palm, I heard a low snore, I giggled, I had to remember that we were still in the lounge and it was nearing lunchtime.

I started feeling drowsy and I fought the heavy lids, I shook Edward and he just groaned, I shook him one last time with a little too much force.

"What?" he hissed, I raised my eyebrow and he looked down apologetically.

"We need to go to an on call room to sleep." I told him, he nodded and got up, bringing me with him, and I put the charts back as we passed the nurses station.

He lazily shrugged his shirt off as he climbed into the bed, I looked at him and locked the door of the empty room, he patted the place beside me and I took my shoes off, he closed his eyes and I got in beside him. He put his arms around me and tucked the comforter over me, making sure I was warm. I smiled snuggling into his chest and before I knew it, I was drifting into the peaceful darkness…


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry i havent updated sooner xxx

When I woke up Edward wasn't beside me, I sighed sadly and lifted myself up into a sitting position, I felt something smooth beside me, and I lifted it up, it was a piece of paper. I lifted closer and began reading:

Dear Bella

I am sorry you are waking up alone, I was paged to do a surgery(I am probably in the O.R right now) 

-Edward.

I took in a breath and smiled widely, he is so sweet, any other man I know would have just left, Edward was different. I got up, I saw that Angela was sitting in a chair across the room, reading a chart.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey, I am hiding from Dr. Burke." She said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he is annoying, controlling and I cant stand him. But enough about me, what is up with you and Edward?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"How do you know?" I gasped in shock, I thought the people in the O.R were not going to say anything.

"Bella the whole hospital is buzzing with the news, everyone knows." I dropped my head, I wasn't ashamed but I was frightened, could they take me off the program?

"Shit, sorry for my language but I cant believe this." I cried.

"Bella you know that you cant have a relationship with him, its against the rules." I let a tear escape, I know but I just have gotten too attached to let go of him.

"I know but . . ." My voice trailed off, sadness in it.

"Bella, there is no way to get around it, you will get kicked off the program." I sighed and got up.

I let four tears escape my eyes, I didn't care that people were staring, so what I was dating Edward Cullen, why wasn't I aloud be happy with him?

I looked down as I walked and I sighed when I bumped into someone, I looked up with a tear streaked face to see Edward's sad expression.

Edward took my hand, leading me into a small office type room. He sat me on the chair and he sat on the edge of the desk.

"What is wrong?" He asked, his expression sad, he held my hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"The whole hospital knows about us and I could be taken off the program." I sighed and wiped my tears. 

"Bella sweetheart, I will never let that happen." He told me, his cell phone beeped and he looked at the message, "Edward, I want you and Bella in my office now, you have some explaining to do." He read the message out loud.

I got up and he held my hand in his, linking our fingers together. We went to the top floor and across the catwalk, Edward stopped at a door and knocked gently, he then entered and, Carlisle looked at me.

"Sit both of you." He told us in a bitter sweet voice.

We both sat and he looked at us, his eyes went to our linked hands. "What do you want dad? Please get on with it." Edward stated.

"Well Edward, you obviously know why you are here. You and Bella cant have a relationship, you are an attending and she is a training nurse that gets your consent in a few years when she graduates and goes off to another hospital."

"I can date who I want, its my life not yours, are you doing this because of that girl you set me up with but it didn't go pass the first date?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I am doing this because you are my son and I love you, I don't want you to get a bad name in medicine, I don't want people whispering behind your back, I don't want your career to go down the toilet because of a relationship."

"Dad please, I invented the clamp my name will not be criticised by the media, and if people talk about me behind my back, there is a thing called lifting your head up high and being proud of who you are." Edward sighed in anger, I squeezed his hand gently.

"Were happy together, don't you want your son to be happy?" I asked.

"Of course I want my son to be happy, but I also don't want you to be kicked out of the program, I cant have him emotionally involved with you because of what will happen in a few years. As a father to my son I would be saying you are a beautiful girl, very polite and kind, and well done for making you his. But I am the chief of surgery right now and I am saying this cant go on, figure out what you are going to do and let me know by tomorrow night." Carlisle stood and walked to the door holding it open for us.

"You know I am going to pick her, even if I have to go to another hospital for work." Edward said, his voice low.

Carlisle sighed and let us go. Edward and I walked forward, I went to the railing on the catwalk and sighed, I couldn't let him do this.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at me, his 6 foot 4 frame towering me, but in a protective way.

"I cant let you do this. . ." I stated, while looking at him.

"Do what? Not care about what people think, disappoint the chief, he isn't really disappointed its just his job to tell us that. Look I really like you and I want a relationship with you, but I wont let them fire you, if you go I go. . ." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I cant let you quit your job here, its one of the best hospitals in the world and you invented a clamp for bypass surgery, you live and breath this hospital, I know you do, the way you smile at the patients, the way you walk in every morning and yet your coffee, your so content here I cant take you away from that." I shook my head, he looked down at me and I snuggled into his chest.

"I would give all that up for you sweetheart." He said. I gasped and looked at him, he smiled at my expression, "Relax, we wont be going anywhere anytime soon." He kissed my cheek and I felt the spark again. "See you later." He sighed letting me go and walked off.

I watched him go and looked as he walked with his head up, looking confident.

I felt a hand pat my shoulder and I looked behind me, Alice stood there and I smiled at her. "Hey Bella, I am inviting you to a pool party next weekend, want to come?" I debated it in my head.

"Sure, tell me when and where, I will be there." I giggled.

"Its at my parents beach house, Edward I am sure will tell you all about getting there, its at around 12pm on Saturday morning." I nodded.

After hugging her goodbye, I went back. Elizabeth's surgery was this afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into Elizabeth's room, her mother looked helpless and her father stood by the window, he showed no emotion and that bothered me. I checked over her chart and helped the surgical intern's help her to be prepped for surgery.

Once I had said goodbye, and promising that I would be in the room watching over her, I went to find Edward.

I found him outside in his thin scrubs, it was freezing and the last thing I wanted was for him to be sick. I sighed and walked up to him, he didn't look at me, he just looked up at the sky. I stood there, letting him have his moment. He needed to think before he went into surgery.

"You know, I keep going over all the steps in my head, I keep thinking of what I will do to keep her alive in this surgery. I feel blind, with a heart bypass I know what to do but in this surgery . . . I just feel as if I am experimenting with a life that is so sweet and bright, I am dealing with a little girl that is so beautiful inside and out, and that has fought her way here. I don't want to do this surgery . . ." He took a breath and then sighed, his green eyes sadly looking down at me, "But I have to." His eyes were a little glossy and it made me want to cry.

"You got attached to her." I stated.

"A little more than attached, she has been my patient since she was a year old, I was the first one to take her case into my own hands, I supported the case and know I feel as if I am killing one of my family members, have you ever felt like that?" He asked, letting one tear fall from his eye.

"No, but I do know what it is like to lose someone close, I know the pain, I know the guilt that never goes away and I know how hard it is to get over it." I let out a breath, looking into his eyes.

He unexpectedly held me in a tight hug, "I can't do this." He whispered sadly.

"Yes you can, you can." I urged back, I let a tear run free from my eye.

I pulled away and looked up at him, "I will see you in there, she is prepped so whenever your ready . . ." I sighed and pulled him in for a kiss, my lips feeling as if they were on fire, I felt on top of the world.

I pulled away and turned, walking away quickly, I didn't look back, he dissevered to be alone before he did this.

I walked to the O.R (operating room) and washed my hands, pulling on my overalls and gloves. I wiped my eyes and then walked through the door, I walked over to Elizabeth, she was unconscious, her little arms and bare chest were covered in needles and pads that monitored her heart rate and blood pressure. She looked peaceful and I rubbed her arm lightly before moving to the back of the room, I watched as Edward walked in, his scrub cap was different, it had some rugby players on it and a shamrock, I sighed quietly and sat on a stool along with three other nurses that were also observing.

I watched as Edward stopped to look at Elizabeth, his eyes scared for the unknown but he was keeping strong, I could see that in his eyes.

I saw him go around to her head, he called for a scalpel and then began, I watched in the screen as he pulled the skin back off the bone before cutting threw it and getting to the brain, I looked as he worked threw the surgery, his moves careful and exact, I noticed occasionally he would roll his neck or look to the side, I saw that if he didn't feel comfortable he would stop only for a moment before continuing with what he was doing.

Elizabeth was stable but she had a few slip ups, her heart rate decreased and so did her blood pressure, but we were lucky that it went back to normal so that the brain didn't swell.

After the surgery Edward walked out, he scrubbed his hands and took his overalls off, he walked away before I had even got up off the stool.

I sighed and got up, I did the same as everyone else, I walked to the recovery room, finding Elizabeth's parents and Edward, he finished explaining what was going to happen from this moment on, he gestured for me to follow him and I did, he lead me to his office and he went behind his chair, as I sat in front of him.

"I need you to get her blood pressure and monitor her every hour to two hours are you on call tonight?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"So am I." He smiled a bit, not much but it was a good sign.

"Are you okay after what happened?" I asked.

He stood up and walked over to me. "I am perfect." He looked into my eyes.

I looked back into his eyes and smiled, I noticed his hands wrap around me in a protective hold and I snuggled into it, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Yes." I smiled widely, he smiled and his lips touched mine, and soon enough my tongue was in his mouth letting him dominate, I wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers in his hair. I moaned causing him to groan loudly. I pulled away for air and took a breath, hugging myself to him, his arms wrapped around my torso and I sighed in content.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"On Saturday do you want me to pick you up from your house and bring you to that pool party?" He asked.

"I would love you to do that." I replied, I loosened my hold around him and pulled away, "I have to check on Elizabeth." He nodded and handed me her chart, he gave me a peck on the lips and I walked out of his office, we both had smiles on our faces.

I walked to the recovery wing and went to her room, she looked peaceful as she slept and I put her on more morphine as she had told her mother she was in pain. I checked over her and then went to the nurse's station to document it all down.

I was typing on the computer when someone sat beside me, I expected Edward but instead I turned to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I gulped.

"Can I talk to you in my office for a moment or two?" He asked.

I nodded and then began following him, he gestured for me to sit in a chair in his office while he went to his desk chair. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, my voice tired and stressed.

"Yes and no, as chief I am not happy with you two being emotionally together, as his father I am more than happy that he found a beautiful girl like you, but as chief I have to tell you that what your doing is going to get you kicked off this program, I don't want that to happen so you either change the program that are on this sheet I will give you or you will suffer the consequence's and you will not be a member of staff in this hospital." He looked at me; he gave me a file with about 15 pages in it.

I guess I had to have a different career, I will not allow Edward to give up his dream job.

"Can I have time to review?" I asked.

"Yes, I will give you a week." He nodded and gestured to the door; I got up and went to the lounge.

I stuffed the file in my backpack and then went to see Elizabeth again; this was going to be a very long night . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Elizabeth was weak, just as Edward predicted. Edward looked pained and I noticed that sometimes he had to look away, I sighed as she would cry out in pain, and her eyes were heavy from stress and the lack of sleep. **

**We tried to calm her down but she would just scream in pain and we couldn't stop her because it was her bodies way of reacting to the pressure on her brain, it wouldn't go away even if we gave her morphine. **

**Elizabeth's father said she was fine it was just the recovery process and I could tell Edward was pissed as well as Elizabeth's mother Anne. I walked out of the room not able to take the crying, it was heart breaking.**

**I waited for Edward to come out, when he finally did I looked up at him ashamed with myself, "I'm sorry-" He cut me off.**

"**Don't worry about it, it was hard for me to see that the only reason I stayed was because I had to." He kissed my cheek walking away to get her M.R.I scans. **

**I sighed and walked to the nurse's lounge, I decided to look over the papers Carlisle gave me. I looked at the list and saw a few possibilities like, pharmacist, physiology, clinical nurse and becoming a Mid-wife.**

**I would have to review them, I wasn't officially sure what one to do, maybe clinical nurse or midwife. I had to get my head straight, how was I going to tell Edward? I had to be honest, that was for sure.**

**I looked over my options and looked at the options it would give me. I had to sleep on it, look at all my options and the money involved. I sighed sadly and let a stray tear out. I wiped it away and took a deep breath, it was so hard.**

**Life was so hard? But I would sacrifice anything for Edward; I wanted to give the relationship a shot. I needed him, it was weird I had known him three weeks and I was already falling for him, but sometimes you just know, don't you?**

**I stuffed the paper work back into my backpack and decided to go for a coffee, I was tired and I needed something to keep me awake.**

**I got a coffee and noticed Angela sitting at a table by herself, I needed to tell someone what was going on, and could I trust her?**

**I quickly decided yes and went over to her, sitting down. She yawned but put her book down, "Hey Bella how was the surgery?" She asked.**

"**Good, she is weak but it is just how Edward predicted." I sighed, unhappily, should I tell him or her first? She can keep a secret, right?**

"**What's wrong?" She looked at me.**

"**Well can you keep a secret?" I looked at her.**

"**Cross my heart and hope to die, my father is a pastor; I wouldn't do that unless I couldn't keep a secret, tell me." She pleaded.**

"**Well Dr. Carlisle Cullen brought me in for a meeting and told me he was happy for Edward and that he supports the relationship but as chief he has to do what is right, so I either change program to something else which he gave me a file about or I can get kicked off the program, I don't know how to tell Edward." I sighed, my voice cracking.**

**Angela looked at me with a sad voice, "I will kill him." I heard a women's voice say from behind, I looked and saw a thin women standing there with caramel coloured hair. **

**She looked at me, "Don't worry I will sort this out, my son and you will keep your jobs here." She walked off quickly, I gulped, was that Edward's mother? I think it was!**

**I sighed and put my head down on the table. I looked at Angela and she looked as if she had nothing to say, she wasn't looking angry, just surprised.**

"**What do you think will happen?" I asked my voice cracking.**

"**Look for yourself." She pointed to the catwalk; I could see Carlisle's office, the glass window looking into it showed Edward, Carlisle and his mother. They were all using hand gestures and Edward was talking seriously, or so it looked, his mother was talking calmly and Carlisle was trying to explain something but after three attempts he started shouting. **

**Why was this happening? Was I the one going to break up there family so I could be with Edward! I didn't want that to happen.**

**I looked as they took seats in his office, clearly trying to work it out.**

**I let out a few tears and looked up again; I noticed that Edward's head was turned towards me. I got up; I couldn't make him more upset by him seeing my tears. I walked away and I could hear Angela behind, I could hear my bag being picked up and I was grateful that she ha done that so I wouldn't have to go back, I walked into a supply closet, he wouldn't look for me here. Well at least I thought he wouldn't. Angela came in behind me and dropped my stuff, closing the door. She sat beside me on the floor and her arms wound around me.**

"**Will you tell me from the beginning?" She asked.**

**I nodded and began telling her everything, her reactions are surprised, shocked, happy, and sad and she smiled at all the romantic parts.**

**In just three weeks, Edward had changed my life forever; there was now life and warmth in myself, instead of what I used to be . . . **


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Angela, she had tears in her eyes, I sighed and got up, she looked at me, "I have to talk to him, I can't let him quit." She nodded.

I walked to the stairs and saw them still sitting there, I ran quickly up the stairs and then walked slowly across the catwalk, I stopped at the door, silently I knocked softly, "Come in . . ." A voice said, I entered and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Please, join us." Carlisle gestured to a chair beside Edward.

I sat and waited for someone to talk, "As I was saying before, she goes I go, that's how it is." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, you would flush your career down the toilet if you quit, you know that." Carlisle said, I gulped.

"My Career . . ." Edward laughed, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT ANY HOSPITAL IN THE COUNTRY AND CENTRAL EUROPE WOULD HIRE ME AT THE DROP OF A HAT." He yelled, I put my head down. "You don't understand how I feel for her . . ." He shook his head.

"Edward, you are honestly not going to leave for a well . . . Girl, that would be the worst decision to make . . . I would expect more from you." Carlisle said.

"I quit . . ." Edward said, "I quit, I am giving you my weeks notice . . ."

Carlisle cut him off, "Edward . . ."

Edward cut in, "I will be in your office tomorrow morning to sign the paper work." Edward got up.

"Edward . . . Wait, you are not doing this for me, stay here, I don't want you quitting because of me." Tears were running down my face as I followed him to the catwalk, his parents behind us.

"I am doing this for me . . ." He turned, he was in the middle of the catwalk his arms were outstretched and he was yelling but in a way it was soft, he was being loud so he could talk to me, try to make me understand. "I am realising that I don't want to be his puppy anymore, I want to be me and make my own mistakes as a surgeon without him breathing over my shoulder and making sure that I pass every exam in the program, the only time that I was my own doctor was when I went over to England, there I invented the clamp, I made medical history, and I didn't need him helping me." He said, emotion burning in his eyes.

"Edward you can do that here, without having that happen, you don't need to quit, move hospital, you don't need to move to a completely different environment and have to start over. You are jumping ship . . . Your walking away from this." I yelled at him.

"I am walking away because you disserve to be in this hospital, you deserve to be in the program, you are an amazing trauma nurse, you have a gift and this is one of the best hospital's for a nurse training program, I am doing this so you have a shot at being something wonderful, to make a career . . . I am doing this because I love you." He said back and I gasped, I walked to him slowly.

I looked up at him, my hands on his chest, "I love you too." I kissed him, my tongue and his fitting for dominance, but I pulled back and let my tears escape, "I have to go." I told him, he nodded, "Don't do anything yet, don't sign the papers, because I want to talk to you first, the morning okay, how about you meet me in the lounge, nine in the morning?" He nodded, I gave him a peck and told him I loved him, he said the same and we parted.

Everyone went there separate ways and I went to the lounge, I packed everything up, I packed my clothes, my medical books, I took all the files of my patients and put them on the bench beside me . . . I was the one quitting, I was the one that was leaving, I was packing know so I could make a clean break tomorrow, everything was packed, I just had to give my lab coat and pager back, plus my ID card, I took them all with me to Carlisle's office.

I entered and saw him alone, he was about to speak but I cut him off, "Look, I know you don't like me very much but I am not letting Edward quit, he worked his ass off to get to where he is and I will not be the one to end his career, so I am the one quitting, I would like you to keep this little meeting quiet between you and me until he finds out tomorrow morning, clear?" I asked.

He nodded, "Agreed, I will get the paper work." I nodded and he then turned, pulling papers from his drawer, I sighed and read my rights.

He gave me a pen, he marked were I sighed and I gulped, it took a minute or two before I actually signed the contract.

"Thank you for doing this." He said, he looked genuine.

"Your welcome . . ." And with that I waited for him to say the words.

"Miss Swan, as of now you are no longer a member of staff here, please leave you ID, lab coat and pager." I handed them over to him.

"Carlisle, can I ask one favour before I leave Edward's life forever." I said.

He frowned and too a deep breath, he looked sad, "Yes you can. And I am sorry that this has happened."

I ignored his earlier comment, "Can write him a letter and leave it in my locker, just tell him that its there." He nodded.

"Of course." He nodded and I smiled, it was a bittersweet one.

I left and I walked for the last time down the catwalk, I walked down the stairs and to the lounge.

I took a pen and paper into my hands and then sat at the desk, I began to write, tears filling my eyes:

Dear

Edward,

Please don't be in any way angry. I love you, I always will, its just that I couldn't let you give up your career that way. I couldn't let you throw away everything. You are a fantastic surgeon and you deserve to be able to be in a hospital that is up to your standards, I am blocking you from living your dreams and I cant let you do that . . .I am letting go of you . . . my true love. I cant tell you where I am going but I have idea's, just know that I will be happy, because I know that you are happy.

I don't want you too come after me, I don't want you to stop your life trying to find me, go live . . . go get married and have many children that are as funny, loving and cute as you are, go and have fun, but always know in the back of your mind that I love you.

Edward . . . You have to know that this is the hardest thing for me to do . . . To say goodbye to you is like having no air to breath, I hate the way it turned out but you must know that no matter what happens, my feelings toward you will never change, I will always be thinking of you, I will always love you, no matter how far away I am from you.

I love you so much it hurts.

Your

Bella.

I cried, tears coming from my eyes, my hands shook as I folded the letter, I shakily put it in the envelope. I put it in my empty locker, I looked around the lounge one last time. Edward's kiss to my lips still tingled on them, my hands could feel his touch, it was a weird feeling.

I sighed and walked out the hospital doors to my car, I looked back for the last time, I got in my car and left, leaving everything behind . . .


	12. Chapter 12

(EPOV)

I walked into the hospital, I wanted to see Bella, I had a real rough night, I couldn't sleep, I was ready to leave the hospital, I looked at all the nurses doing rounds but I didn't see her, I looked around and I saw Angela, I walked over to her.

"Angela, were is Bella?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I haven't seen her this morning, I came late though, I missed rounds so I wouldn't have seen her." I nodded, she was probably already in the lounge.

I went up to my office and as I set everything on my desk, I heard a knock on the door and got up from my chair, Jessica Stanley was there, batting her lashes, "A message from Bella, your father told me to give it to you." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I told her, closing the door.

It was a post it saying, 'Look In My Locker.' I shrugged and suddenly had a bad feeling, I went downstairs to the nurses lounge she wasn't there, I looked in her locker, I saw an envelope addressed to me, I sighed picking it up.

I went u to my office, I paced around the room, my breath hitching, I opened it, I read the first three lines and tears formed in my eyes, I let myself slid down the wall until my butt hit the floor, my tears spilling over, "She left . . . She left me . . . My Bella Left." Was all I could say, she must have saw my father, angry tears formed in my eyes. He let her quit.

I went to his office, wiping my tears on the way, I went to his office, clutching the note, I sat down in front of his desk, looking at my hands, tears streaming my face, I put the note on his desk, "She left." I whispered, more tears came, I was heartbroken, I wanted her as my wife, I wanted my children to be hers as well.

"I know." He said, his tone sad.

"I am still quitting." I said, "I want to sign the papers and I am out of here." I said.

"Edward . . ." My dad's voice said, "You will never find her."

"Like I said, she goes I go." I quoted myself.

My dad looked at me, he sighed getting out the papers, I signed them, "Tell me where your going, I need to know that your safe." He said.

I smirked, "Far away from here is for shore." I walked out of the room.

I packed everything and left the hospital. I went to my car and cried, I revved the engine and then went back to my apartment, I googled Bella Swan and found that my Bella lived in Forks on 5th street, down the rode from the police station, it was worth a shot to see if that's where she lived, or at least her family members lived.

I packed a bag and then locked my house door, I learnt that it wasn't a house built for one man, it was a house built for children and Bella, a house built for stinky animals that made my future children happy, but they had to be Bella's children.

I got into my car and sighed, hitting the 101 north, after two hours on the road I pulled up at the address, my nerves were getting the better of me, I sighed and stepped out of the car.

I went up to the porch and knocked lightly on the door, a man with a mistache opened it, he was around his early fourties, he looked stressed and I sighed.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi I am Edward Cullen, I was wondering if this is where Bella Swan lives?" I said.

"Um . . . Are you the famous surgeon Edward Cullen?" He asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew it was rude, "Yes." I said.

"Well since you answered that, yes I am her father, she came back in an awful state, crying uncontrollably but her friends, Emily and Jacob have taken her out." He said.

I nodded. "Do you mind if I wait inside for her to get home, and do you mind if I part my car at the side of the drive-way?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." I thanked him and jumped off the porch and ran to my car. I parked it so that she wouldn't see it coming down the road.

I went back into the house, it was two stories and very homey, it was comfortable. I sat in the living room, looking at a football game, I liked the sport and helped my younger brother with it.

I heard the front door open and my eyes closed, was she going to freak?

I heard her enter the room and gasp, "Dad can you give us a minute?" She said, her voice sounding sad as if she were going to cry.

I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were red, puffy and watery, "Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to give up on everything you worked for." She said.

"Well I quit anyway, like I have said before, you go I go, I love you and you just left without anything but a note." I let my tears run down my face.

"Well I am sorry . . . What did you want me to do? Do you honestly think I want to be sitting here in front of you like this, do you think I want you to see me like this, Edward I am an emotional wreck." She said, her head in her hands as she silently cried.

"Bella, I quit because I love you, I came to find you, I want you to be mine again." I said as my tears spilled over, I waited for her to look at me but she didn't, I sat back, my hands over my face, she didn't want me, suddenly I felt the sofa shift and I took my hands from my face, she looked at me and I leaned down kissing her hard.

"Edward I . . ."

She was cut off by a male voice, "Bella who is this?" I turned and saw a tanned male figure in front of me, he wasn't that tall but taller that Bella, he was about 5 foot 7.

"Jacob, go . . ." Was all she said.

Jacob? Had she moved on? Already! I sighed and put my head in my hands. . .


	13. Chapter 13: Together or not?

I looked at Edward, I thought he would never find me, I left so he could live his dream and he quit, it made me feel as if I were an idiot for leaving. I looked at him, his eyes were red and he looked awful, his hair wasn't in its perfect Do and he looked as if he hadn't slept, I sighed . . . He was still perfect.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black, he is a family friend, nothing else . . ." I said quietly, enfasing the last few words. He nodded and Jacob came in, sitting in the armchair, he was arrogant sometimes.

He looked at Edward and huffed, as if Edward were nothing, Jacob looked at the TV and I rolled my eyes, would he ever get over his little crush?

"So you're that idiot that hurt Bella." He said rudely, I gasped and shot him a glare.

"Jake, he is no idiot, he is a famous surgeon and also my boyfriend, so shut the hell up, come on Edward, lets go to my room at least we can talk there without getting interupted. . . Goodbye Jacob." I said, I led Edward to my room, opning the old wooden, familiar door.

As we were going upstairs I realized I just said Edward was my boyfriend, crap . . . I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want him to think that way . . .

I sat on my bed and Edward sat at my desk, looking around, "Why are you here?" I asked, it wasn't exactly polite but if I wanted him to be kept at arms length, I would have to act this way.

"I want you back, I wouldn't have quit, drove 2hours and shown up here if I didn't want to see you, I love you and I know you feel the same way." He said, coming to sit beside me on my bed, I sighed; he smelled the same, as good as ever.

"I know but I didn't want you to quit because of me, I want you to work there . . ." I stated, "It's a really good hospital and up to your standards." I smirked.

He laughed, "I don't really care, you're my forever, I want you as everything, you're my future, and I can't imagine life without you." He whispered.

We both leaned in and I brushed my lips across his, it soon grew hard, we were showing each other our love. I leaned back and lay down, Edward over me, our tongues fought for dominance and my hands were in his hair, it was soft and smooth, his hands went down my sides resting on my butt. I smiled against his lips, but soon remembered that this is what got us into this the first place.

I stopped Edward by pushing his shoulders lightly away from me; he stopped and sat up, "What's wrong?" He asked, his face full of concern, as if he had done something wrong, I shook my head.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "I cant . . . I cant . . . We can't be together, this is what got us into this, this is what got us here today." I cried.

He held me, laying us both down on the bed, my back to his chest, "Bella, your mine, I love you so much, I don't even need to work, I am set for life." He said, I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed, "First of all my trust fund, which I don't need, I invented the clamp, so I have millions for that and for every clamp used I get half the money of the full gross which is about $60,000 for everyone. I that's what you're concerned about, if its money, you don't need to worry because I can provide for you and our future." He said, looking at my shocked expression.

"Okay, I am not with you for your money, you know that right? I am with you because I am head over heels in love with you, I love you and I want your babies." I said, looking into his eyes, he caressed my cheek.

"I know, you didn't even know about the money." He said, "And I am happy that you said that, but we need to think about you and a job, what do you want to go into?" He asked me, a smile on his face, his hands were cold so I put the blanket from the end of my bed around him, kissing his lips softly before continuing.

"Well I am going to achieve my goal, becoming a maternity nurse; I just need to find a hospital." I shrugged.

"Bella will you listen to me and not ask questions?" He asked, I nodded and smiled kissing his lips gently. "If we go back to Seattle, you go back into the program; I don't go back to paediatrics but go into neurosurgeon, were I operate on the brain, skull and spinal cord." He said, "I can make a couple thousand each surgery, so there wouldn't be a problem, it means I can keep the house in Seattle." He kissed my cheek.

I nodded, "But first we talk to the chief." I said, I kissed his lips and then snuggled into his chest, "Lets sleep, I am so tired." I yawned, Edward agreed and we got under the comforter. I fell into a dreamless sleep in Edward's protective hold . . .


	14. Chapter 14: AN

**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

**i just wanted to say, thank you all for your reviews, i was wondering if you could tell me where you want this story to go and your thoughts on it? Do you want a Sequel? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks again,**

**IHATEtHEWolFs**


	15. Chapter 15: Talking and going!

I woke up, next to Edward, he was still asleep and I leaned in closer to him, I hoped everything would work out for us . . . One way or another.

I shook him gently and he groaned, I sighed and his arms came around me, I liked the feeling. I looked out the window and saw that it was around night time or early morning, I could here Charlie's faint snores and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella . . ." He groaned, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine; it's just that we need to talk." I said, his hands wrapped around me tightly, he was holding me to him and I closed my eyes, "Do you still want to be together?" I asked, my voice cracking, I tried holding my tears but it was to late, they came rolling down my face, I knew he felt that I was crying, because my tears were rolling off my face and onto his neck.

"Bella, your mine and I want you to come back to Seattle with me; I want you to go back into the Nurse's Program." He whispered, "I don't care what service I am on, I just want to be close to you." He whispered into my ear, I shivered, I was smiling widely and I pulled his face towards mine, I kissed him on the lips and he deepened it, by opening his mouth and allowing my tongue to pass threw, the sensation was ecstatic, I tried not to moan but he made me feel so much pleasure by just one kiss, I was wet and I tried not to let it affect me.

His lips moved from my mouth down to my neck, I moved my head so he could have more access to it.

My fingers were laced in his hair, I felt amazing. I kept him in place but he soon stopped, he looked up at me smiling and I smiled back, I gave him a peck on the lips.

"So when do you want to go back to Seattle with me?" He asked.

"Now?" I asked.

"Sure, but you will have to drive your car back?" He said.

I smiled, "Fine." I shrugged.

"Okay, so let's go." He said, I smiled and we both got off the bed, I saw that it was 6am; my dad had probably gone fishing.

I started to right a note to tell him I was leaving; I put it on the kitchen table and then slipped on my shoes.

As Edward and I were making our way to my car, I noticed Jacob sitting on the hood, I groaned in annoyance and Edward's grip on my hand got tighter.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stood up and walked over to us, "I don't like that you're leaving again, stay here and be with me." He said.

I laughed, "Jake, your still in High School, I am finished college and have a job, I am not staying, I am going back to Seattle with my boyfriend and I am not going to look back." While I said this, I saw Edward smirking, I smiled, and my Edward was so handsome.

"I will kill you." He said to Edward.

Edward shrugged and Jake punched him in the mouth and right eye, Edward looked angry but stopped himself because Jake was a minor and Edward wasn't, so he wasn't aloud to hit back. But Edward didn't look hurt, just annoyed.

Jacob ran to his car like a coward and drove off, Edward started laughing and I grabbed his face examining it, "Edward babe, are you okay baby?" I asked him.

He looked at me and pouted but then smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, kissing my cheek. "Don't worry about me, I don't really feel it, he hits like a girl." I giggled.

I looked at his eye and mouth, it was swelling and I could see that it was going a blue purple colour, I frowned, he rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead, "Come on, let's hit the road." He told me and I smiled.

We got into our cars and made our way back to Seattle, I smiled when I saw my similar surroundings, Edward had rang me, saying that he was going to collect an Italian take away, and then come to my apartment. I drove into my apartment complex and quickly got everything to my door and then cleaned up quickly before he came.

I smiled when I heard a knock at the door; I opened it and saw Alice, "Hi Bella." She said, holding a bag of what smelt like food, I knew it was 11am in the morning and a bit early to be having pizza and pasta. "Um . . . Edward rang me; my dad has pulled him in for a meeting with the board. I don't know what it's about but it has something to do with him quitting." She told me, I led her to the kitchen table.

"Its okay, have your parents said anything to him, he was thinking about going back into neuro but I don't think he wants to go back to Seattle Grace." I said.

"I don't think he wants to go back either, I think he might go to Mercy West, or something like that." She said. "So you two are okay, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out the work situation." I said, smiling.

"I saw a huge bruise on his face; do you know how he got it?" She asked, concern written on her face.

I frowned, "Yeah when we were leaving, a family friend punched him because we were going back to Seattle. And he kind of has a crush on me." I said shrugging, but I was still annoyed, I knew Alice could see that I was angry about it.

"Well if it helps, my mom said to my dad that you and Edward should be together and that he was a fool to not look deep enough into your relationship and maybe move you or Edward to a different service. . ." She looked at me, shaking her head, "My dad was thinking about Edward and him being successful but I don't think he gets that Edward isn't just about surgery anymore, Edward was a work alcoholic but he found you and I have never seen this glow in him, he smiles differently, its like he is a new person . . . I cant explain it." She shook her head and I smiled.

"I am the same . . . He changed me." I said simply, then my phone rang and I sighed picking it up, "Bella . . ." Edward sounded really happy . . .


	16. Chapter 16: Thinking?

**I lay down, I was having a bad headache, it was hard to think about going back to work tomorrow when I knew Edward and his father didn't have everything sorted, I hated being in the dark and not knowing about anything that was going on, the only thing stable in my life was my knowledge of medicine and that wasn't handy in this situation.**

**I sighed and smacked the pillow next to me, I was angry, I was angry that I didn't know what was happening between Edward and Carlisle, did Edward get his job back? Would we be working at the same hospital? Are him and his brother sorting something out that they can fix?**

**All these questions were in my head and I had no answers. I was getting frustrated.**

**I looked at my phone, and called the one person I knew could help me . . . Angela.**

**The phone rang three times before she answered it, "Hello." She sounded tired.**

"**Hey Ang, its Bella, I need your help." I said.**

"**Hey Bella, what you need help with?" She asked.**

"**Are you at the hospital?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**I need you to go to the catwalk and pretend to buy a coffee, look into Carlisle's office and see if him and Edward are there." I heard her getting up. "And Angela, don't say your on the phone to me but someone else, I don't want him knowing I am spying on him."**

"**Okay, no problem, I am on the stairs, third floor." I heard her walk a few more steps.**

"**Okay so um . . . Edward is sitting down, looking serious and a bit pressured, Carlisle has his hand on his right shoulder, holding a pen out to Edward, as if he wants his to sign something . . ." She whispered, "Um . . . Edward just took the pen, putting it on the desk. A board member of some sort has come up, and sat down um . . . Carlisle looks disappointed and Edward is getting up, shaking there hands and is leaving . . . Oh um . . . He is coming this way." She whispered.**

"**Don't let him know its me." I said.**

"**Oh yeah Caroline, work is great, yeah . . . ." She said, obviously trying to disguise who she was on the phone too.**

"**Goodnight Angela." I heard Edward say, she sighed in relief and I heard her walking.**

"**That was close." She said.**

"**Thanks for doing that for me, it means a lot, I will see you tomorrow." I whispered.**

"**No problem, bye Bella." She hung up and I groaned, what where they talking about?**

**I looked at the ceiling, I was questioning myself, was it going to work between Edward and I, I knew he loved me and I loved him, even if we didn't tell each other, but it was all to serious, we only know each other three months and we were in survival mode, we were giving up everything to just have each other. Was that how it was suppose to be or was it suppose to be fun and light hearted but serious as well?**

**It has scared me to think about regretting something as great as Edward, and maybe it's the mood I am in but I think I need a couple days to sort out work and be alone, so I could think.**

**But I loved him . . . And I wasn't strong enough to leave the loving comfortable and strong Edward, he was everything to me. **

**I sighed, closing my eyes, knowing the sooner I closed my eyes, the sooner I could live again and sort my life out. **

**No one ever told me life was this hard, do I chose my job or soul mate?**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting everyone!

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! XXX REVIEW!**

I looked around the nurses lounge . . . It was my first day back and everyone was staring, I heard Jessica whisper and I rolled my eyes. Angela came and hugged me "Don't mind them . . . I am happy your back." She whispered.

"Yeah me too." I smiled half-heartedly.

My pager went and I sighed, I made my way out of the room and to the E.R (Emergency room). I looked up at Dr. Parker, he pointed to me, "We have two incoming emergency's, teenage kids in a football accident, I need you to take blood, I need them to be taken to get X-ray's, look for unusual behaviour and don't mess up." He said quickly.

I nodded and then the trauma doors opened, revealing two people on gurneys being brought in, I sighed and rushed to work, "Put gurney one in wing 5A, gurney two in wing 4." I pointed, the paramedics nodded and we got them onto beds and I took the child in wing 4 while Angela took the one in 5A.

I listened to the paramedic while looking over the body, "16 year old male, suffered a tackle landing on his leg followed by his left leg. We have give 10mls of morphine and the patient complains of a severe headache and we also noted swelling and a blue bruise on his left femur, we are not sure if it is broken." He said quickly, I nodded and then paged the neurosurgery consult; I took blood sending it off to get a match for a blood transfusion.

I then took him to get an X-ray and M.R.I (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) while I waited for the consult I sat by his bed, not aloud to leave until his parents got here, I sat in the bedside chair, giving him meds, he looked at me, fright in his eyes.

"Are you hurting or in pain?" I asked him.

"No ma'am." He said.

"Your parents are on the way so I just need you to stay calm and relaxed." I told him.

He nodded and I smiled weakly, "A consult is coming down to look at you okay, they need to make sure everything is okay before you get to leave the hospitals, your X-rays should be hear in a little while so we know if your leg is broken or not, okay?" I looked at him.

He nodded and I looked as I heard someone come threw the door, "Hello Ms. Swan." Edward greeted me; I smiled and gave him the chart.

I stood by the wall and watched as Edward shone a light into the child's eye, Edward looked at his vitals and then at the M.R.I scan.

"Okay everything looks good in the scan and you don't seem to be having any seizure or dizziness but we have to keep you overnight for observation." Edward said.

"Okay . . . Um, is my friend Jack okay? He got hit hard." He asked, looking at Edward and me.

"We haven't heard anything but Ms. Swan will find out as much as she can." He said, handing me the chart. He nodded for me to come with him and I looked at my patient.

"I will be just a moment, I will find out what I can." I said, he nodded.

I went outside the door and looked at Edward, "Hi!" I whispered.

He took my hand and led me into a supply closet, making sure no one saw us, he then kissed me hard, and his tongue licking my lip and I smiled against his lips, "Hey." He said when he pulled away, I giggled.

"I have wanted you to do that for a long time." I whispered.

"I know, but um . . . I don't know how to say this but, it's my last week here." He whispered.

My heart sank, "What?"

"Bella, I have to move hospital, I signed the contract last night, the board broke my contract that I had here, and well I am working at Mercy West next week." He stated.

I let a few tears escape, "I am going to miss you." I whispered.

"I know, but we are still together, we will still be together . . . We just wont work in the same building." He kissed my forehead, "Everything will be okay baby." He said.

I nodded and kissed him one last time, "I have to get back to work, and I will see you at lunch?" I said.

He nodded. I walked out of the supply closet and looked for Angela, I sat down behind the desk and suddenly she was beside me. "Hey babe, what you up to?" She asked.

"Um . . . Nothing much but, the footballer Jack that came in, how is he? His friend is asking for him." I looked at her.

She frowned, "He died of heard failure, his body was hit hard and he had a seizure and then flat line. He died." I frowned, I hated this part of the day, telling people that there loved ones were dead.

I got up, "I got to go tell him." She nodded and when I walked into his room I noticed that his family was there and that he had a cast on his leg.

He smiled, "How is he?"

"Um . . ." I looked at his parents and then his sister and brother, "I am really sorry to report that he has passed, he died of Heart Failure, his body went into shock and he never recovered." I tried to get passed there screams and crying but I ended up walking out of the room, crying myself.

I went to the stairwell and sat down at the very bottom of it, my breathing was hard and I felt as if I was having an asthma attack, I heard footsteps on the stairs and tried to quieten myself but it didn't work, I hoped they wouldn't come down here, just not notice me but then I saw skinny legs and high heels make there way down the steps finally turning to face me, "Are you okay?" Blonde women asked, she was gorgeous and I nodded but then more tears came.

"Um . . . . Do you need me to get someone?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No . . . ." I let myself let out a whimper and then another one.

She sat beside me, "Please let me help you." She said, desperately, her blue eyes shining at me with sadness in her eyes.

I sighed and looked at her, "You can't do anything to help me." I lay my head on her shoulder.

"You could tell me why you are crying?" She said hopefully.

"Well . . . My boyfriend is moving hospital so I wont get to see him so often, I just delivered news to a 16 year old boy that his friend has died, half the hospital stares at me like I have three heads because I am dating an attending and I cant walk into a room without getting glared at so . . ." I shook my head and sighed. "It doesn't help that my mom has chosen her new husband over me." I added, life sucked, the only good thing was Edward and Angela plus Alice.

I sighed and she hugged me, "I am sorry." I heard the door open and I looked up to see Edward with sad eyes.

"Oh . . . Edward I was looking for you." The blonde women said.

I looked at her in confusion, "Rosalie, your back." He smiled, "Emmett and Alice are in my dad's office." He said, she nodded and got up.

"I hope you will be okay." She said to me.

I continued to let my tears stream and as soon as she was out the door, Edward was there, he held me in his warm embrace, "Why are you crying love?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I had to tell a 16 year old boy that his best friend died and also I am upset that you are leaving." I whispered my breathing back to normal.

I lay my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me, "Bella, it will be fine, I will only be a few miles away, everything will work out, plus I will be working on cases here and in Mercy West. The job contract is 6mothes, if I don't like it . . . If we don't like it, then I am back." He kissed me hard, our tongues dancing in each others mouths, he pulled back and sighed and I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked, my hand resting on his chest.

"Bella . . . I know this isn't the most romantic place or the right time but I have to say it because it is how I feel . . . I love you, I have since the day I saw you." He said, looking at me.

I smiled widely, "I love you too Edward." I kissed him, my fingers running threw his hair, our faces together and we held each other tightly.

I pulled back for air and I smiled at him, "I am so not hungry anymore." I whispered, laughing as I kissed him again.

He chuckled and then we both stood up, we still had a job to do. He rubbed my eyes with his thumbs, giving me another kiss, he opened the door and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett stumbled as they had there ears pressed up to the door.

Edward looked at them questioningly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing . . ." Emmett said. He was a really big guy, very muscular and had jet black hair.

He smiled at me, "You must be Bella Swan, and my brother doesn't shut up about you." He smiled again, I expected to shake his hand but suddenly my feet were off the ground and he was hugging me, I struggled to breath and I smiled thankfully at Rosalie for telling him to put me down.

"Your welcome." She mouthed.

I winked and she nodded, Edward out his hand around my waist and I held his forearm.

His pager went off and he picked it up, "Crap . . . 911 from the E.R." He said, he released me and sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway to the elevator. I watched as he got in pressing the button.

"So . . . Have you two had sex yet?" Emmett asked.

I gasped, Rosalie hit him hard, "Emmett . . . Sorry Bella, he is a dumb idiot sometimes, not thinking before he speaks." I nodded, forgiving him.

"It's okay." I said.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked.

"Around two and half months." I said.

They nodded, "So you want to get lunch? I am starving." Alice said.

I nodded and we walked to the elevator, we all got in and I saw for the first time how they were all dressed, God This Family Was Rich. Everything they wore was designer.

Rosalie was wearing a Prada dress with a black handbag with gold studs at the bottom, Emmett was wearing a suite he had taken his jacket off and was in his shirt, I could see that his shirt was Gucci and his suit was Dolce and Gabanna. Alice wore juicy sweats, she didn't look as if she were well, she look ill, but she had style when she was ill, he accessories went amazingly with her outfit, I looked at myself in light green scrubs, but I looked hot, if I could say that. I looked sophisticated and smart but sexy smart, at least I think I did.

I walked towards the cafeteria and they stopped me, "Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

I looked at them in confusion, "To get food." I said.

"You honestly think we are going to the cafeteria, we are going across the street to the Italian restaurant." He told me.

I shook my head, "I can't go, and I have to work." I said.

"Don't worry; it's been taken care of." Rosalie said, holding up her phone.

I smiled, "You sure?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "We cleared it with our dad, know come on." They said.

I nodded and we walked out of the hospital, we walked about ten minutes before we got to the restaurant. I sat beside Alice with Emmett and Rosalie on the other side of the booth.

Alice was coughing and I frowned, "Alice your sick, shouldn't you be in bed or at least at home?" I asked her.

"I am fine, just a head cold." She shrugged it off.

I sighed in defeat and looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, they rolled there eyes, "Your sick." Emmett whispered.

Alice glared but looked at the menu. I decided on a Caesar salad.

We ordered and over lunch we talked about our careers and I learnt a lot about Emmett and Rosalie, I heard that they had been together for two years and were engaged. I smiled at that, hoping Edward and I would be engaged sometime in the future.

Emmett and Rosalie were a lot alike, they liked the same music and had same interests but they still had different things they didn't like, they were perfect together.

I sighed wishing Edward was here. I looked at Alice and she looked really sick, "You have got to go home." I exclaimed.

"I cant, I have to stay healthy and alert." She said which didn't make much sense.

"Alice listen to the doctor." Rosalie giggled.

Alice groaned and coughed. Glaring at everyone, I stifled a laugh as she turned on me.

We continued to eat and after desert Emmett paid and I felt a little bad but he reassured me that it was his pleasure. After a long talk with Rose over desert, I found that she was really nice and pleasant. I learnt that she was a Midwife, she loved babies and wanted some with Emmett, and I thought that was cute.

Emmett laughed and agreed with her, adding in that he would love making them, he got a slap for that from Rose.

I laughed but soon enough it was time for me to get back to work, I sighed as I went to the nurse's lounge, only Jessica was there and I groaned silently.

I went to my locker and got my notepad, writing down what meds I needed to give to patients and the patients I needed to check up on. I sat at the table and opened a chart, fixing it up and correcting my errors.

"How did you get away with it?" She asked.

"Get away with what?" I snapped, not caring that I was being rude.

"Oooo . . . Getting a bit grouchy, is it because of your hormones or your boyfriend moving away." She whispered.

"Neither of those things and I don't see how it's your business." I said, glaring at her.

"Oh . . . Shut up, we all know you get special treatment you bitch." She slapped her hand against the desk.

I looked up at her, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious to you, we all run around like dogs delivering labs and collecting blood while you are observing in the O.R (operating room) and you get treated as if you are better than us, you get all the good patients, you get to assist the attending and you are dating Edward Cullen, How do you do it, flash your boobs around or suck on his dick?" She asked, I was furious.

"Well no I don't do that . . . Have you ever noticed that I don't work on the service you work on, I don't make mistakes and I certainly don't have to flash my boobs around to get attention so I can get a good patient, you earn respect by respecting yourself and making sure every step you take is correct, so no I am not a whore like you. Now leave me alone or I will report you to the chief of surgery." I yelled. She looked shocked but stood up and walked out of the room.

I continued to work on m charts and soon everyone walked in the room, I hadn't known it was 6:00pm already, I sighed I was on the nightshift.

Angela sat beside me and I looked up at her smiling, "Hey." I said.

"Hey, you are a badass bitch." She giggled, high-fiving me.

I smiled and shrugged, "What did she say to you?" I asked, wondering.

"Well you are a stuck up bitch and she said that you told her how to do her job." Ang, shrugged, I giggled with her as Jessica walked in, glaring towards us.

Angela waved, smiling, and I hit her arm playfully, "Stop." I laughed.

She shrugged, "Whatever . . . You on the nightshift?" She asked. I nodded and her smile grew wider, "Same, lets stay together, no way am I going near that Mike Newton freak, he asked if I was a virgin, who says that to a girl?" She said, annoyance in her voice, I laughed.

"Yeah, he tried to hit on me to. So how are you and Ben? The word on the street is that you two are dating." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She blushed and nodded, "Yes we are and he is amazing. But I am staying a virgin until I am married, my father is a pastor." She said. I nodded, "You a virgin?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I am waiting until I am married as well." I said, I grew up around the church and even though I wasn't sure if any of it existed or not, I still wanted to keep that one rule unbroken, no sex.

I sighed and looked threw a magazine that was on the table, I looked around the room and saw that there was no one left in the room except for me and Angela.

"Are we the only one's on the nightshift?" I asked, looking at the schedule board.

I groaned, and Angela gasped in horror when we saw that, Mike Newton and Jackson Avery are on the nightshift for the inters but then she saw Ben's name. She squealed and I smiled.

"Okay so he says he will see us in about an hour and a half, he has loads of patients to check on." Angela said, putting her phone down as she just text Ben, I nodded and we began joking and laughing at the pictures in the magazines.

We decided to go get a coffee at the cafeteria and I saw Edward dressed in casual clothes, he was going home. I tapped his shoulder and he turned, smiling.

He greeted Angela and I hugged him, we sat at a little table and he gave me his coffee. "Thanks babe, you going home?" I gestured to his clothes.

"No . . . I am going to stay at Emmett's tonight, him and Rose are having the whole family over for a family breakfast tomorrow morning and I live an hour away so I decided to stay there." He shrugged. I nodded, "I better be going, its getting late, nice to meet you again Angela." He smiled.

I stood up with him and hugged him, he gave me a quick kiss, "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow afternoon." He whispered, he kissed me again once more and I smiled.

He walked away and once I sat back down and had finished my coffee Angela looked at me, "What should we do?" She asked.

I smiled cheekily; I have the perfect idea . . .


	18. Chapter 18: Midnight Fun!

Angela and I took two wheelchairs and pushed them up the big ramp, we sat in them and I smiled, "Wheelchair race." I called out.

The ramp was big and I let go of my brake, I flew down and so did Angela, it was so fun and a rush. We were both laughing and joking by the time we got to the end, I won of course. We sat down on a spare bed that they had, we were in the basement and it was a long corridor, I got a packet of chips out of the vending machine. Angela and I ate them, both starving.

I groaned when I saw Mike and Jackson (his best friend) approaching, I elbowed Angela lightly to let her know that they were coming, they jumped up on the bed across from us and I rolled my eyes, picking up out magazines, handing one to Angela, she smiled gratefully and I nodded.

"So what's up babes?" Mike asked me.

"Nothing much." I said sounding board.

"Well if you want we can make out, waste time." He said, smiling, he reminded me of a dog and not a person.

"I'll have to pass, I have a boyfriend." I smirked.

"Ohh yeah . . . Well he doesn't have to know." He shrugged.

"Why are you here? Can you just leave me alone or something?" I asked.

They both shook there heads and I sighed, looking at Angela. She was engrossed in a story about a girl that had a boob job. I laughed, Mike was staring at me and I was creeped out, he was looking right at my boobs and I snapped my fingers, "Stop staring at my chest, you're such a pig." I told him, I picked up my phone and got up, I went to the window.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hey babes, everything okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah . . . Well kind of, um . . . Angela and I need to get away from Mike and his friend they are creeping us out, can we go to your office?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, it should be open." He said laughing a bit.

"Thank you so much, I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." And with that we hung up.

"Come on Angela, grab everything, Edward's office and flat screen awaits us, he said we can use his pull out bed and that there is 300 different channels to watch plus if you want we can play the Xbox." I told her, trying to rub it in Mike's face.

"Okay Bella, come on, lets go." She winked at me.

We both waved at the boy's goodbye and as soon as we got to the elevator we couldn't stop laughing.

We got to Edward's office and I sighed, it was so comfortable. Angela put our stuff down on a chair and we pulled out the bed, we turned on the TV watching The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn, I loved that movie.

Edward had pizza on his office and it was warm. There was a note on the box: When you rang me I thought you might be hungry so I ordered it for you. I knew Edward hadn't written the note but he probably told someone to. I smiled, he was so sweet.

Angela had the bed up and ready and she had chocolate out and popcorn in a bowl, it was like we were at a sleepover rather than work, his office was more like an apartment than an office work place.

I brought the pizza over and she smiled, "Thank Edward." I laughed.

"Your boyfriend is the best." She said. "Do you mind if Ben comes up here for a while, Mike is annoying him?"

"Tell him to come up." I told her.

Soon enough we were all watching the characters on screen having sex, I giggled as Angela and Ben were blushing, we all ate the pizza and after that we had popcorn and chocolate it was three in the morning and I sighed, tiredly. We ate everything and I kind of felt bad for Edward, because he would have to buy groceries. Ben left because he wanted to get some sleep. Angela and I turned off everything, lying down on the double bed. It was so comfortable, but I wanted Edward's arms around me.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep and I felt warm and safe.

I woke up and saw that the room was cleaner, and Angela wasn't in sight, everything was clean and tidy, I had a blanket over me and my shoes and socks were taken off, I was tucked securely in and I smiled.

I heard typing of a computer and I smiled looking up, my Edward.

"How was breakfast?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"It was fun and my mom makes the best food ever." He smiled, patting his lap, I sat down and he held me tightly. "Did you have a good time last night?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess and thank you for letting me stay here, Mike was really annoying me." I said, "He kept staring at my boobs." I told him and he tensed up.

"I am the only one that should ever be looking down there." He held onto me tighter.

I nodded, "You are the only one I would allow look at me but he reminds me more of a dog than anything." I said, laughing a bit "Mike the golden retriever." I muttered.

Edward laughed and I smiled, I loved hearing his laugh, it was so musical and carefree.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was 12:45pm. I sighed I can't believe I slept that long. "I better go, it my day off today and tomorrow and I have to get home and call my dad." I said.

I kissed Edward on the lips and then got ready before leaving. I clocked out and then went to my care, getting in and driving home. I smiled as I saw my apartment complex, I was home.

I got everything out of my car and then made my way into my house. I was so happy to be home but I missed Edward.

I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my dirty back and hair. I sighed when I got out, going to bed. I smiled as I got under the comforter, it wasn't as comfortable as Edward's bed in the office but it was cosy.

I fell asleep, thinking of Edward. I smiled when I went unconscious. Thinking of the next time I would see Edward . . .


End file.
